


The List (FRIENDS AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve is in a relationship with Sharon, but all he’s been thinking about lately is you. He doesn’t know if he should break up with Sharon or stay with her. So Sam and Bucky convince him to make a comparison list for you and Sharon. Based off of the FRIENDS episode “The One with the List”.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 11





	The List (FRIENDS AU)

Sam and Bucky were bantering as they played their video game. Bucky kept trying to slap Sam’s controller out of his hands and Sam kept trying to get Bucky to press the wrong buttons. Suddenly, their apartment door swung open and slammed shut.

“Guys! I have a problem!”

“What’s up, Steve?” Bucky asked, eyes not wavering away from the television.

“I-” Steve stopped, annoyed that his best friends weren’t paying attention to him. He sighed and immediately picked up the tv remote and clicked th screen off.

“DUDE?!”

“HEY! I was gonna win!”

Steve gave them his famous “disappointed dad” pose with his hands on his hips and a stern face, “I need your help!”

Bucky sighed and set his controller on the coffee table, “Okay. What’s up?”

“So I was on a date with Sharon, right? But as she was talking all I keep thinking about is Y/N and the kiss we shared a few days back.”

Sam looked confused, “Wait. I thought we already established that you have feelings for Y/N. Why are you still with Sharon?”

Steve ran his hand through his hair, “I’m conflicted. I like Sharon, but I have strong feelings for Y/N. I just don’t know what to do. This is a nightmare.”

Sam scoffed, “Oh no. Two gorgeous woman love you. Yes, that’s terrible,” he said sarcastically.

Bucky stood up, “Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do, we’re gonna type up a list for Sharon and Y/N. Pros and cons..” Bucky went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and clicked on the word doc. Sam and Steve followed him.

Steve looked at his friends weird, “Can’t we just write it up?”

Sam snickered, “No, grandpa.”

Bucky typed Sharon on one half of the page and Y/N on the other half, “Okay, we’ll do the cons first ‘cause they’re more fun. Y/N first.”

Steve looked down at his feet, “I don’t know…I guess she’s a little spoiled.”

Bucky nodded as he typed it down, “Yeah, she’s always asking for something.”

“Uh huh and I guess she can be a bit…ditzy sometimes. And she cares a lot about how she looks. With Sharon, we have a lot in common since we’re in the same type of work ya know? And Y/N’s just a waitress.”

Bucky typed down every word that Steve said, “Waitress. Got it.”

“Uh huh. Waitresses don’t make a lot,” Sam adds in, “Hey, you wanna play Fortnight after this?” Bucky and Steve take a moment to stare at Sam. Sam just looks at them, “What?”

Bucky shook his head, “Anyway, let’s do Sharon. What’s wrong with her?”

Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead, “She’s not Y/N.”

Sam clapped Steve on the back, “There you go, man. I think you got your answer.”

Steve nodded, “Right. Yeah. Okay. Now I just gotta break up with Sharon. No big thing right?” he headed towards the apartment door and looked back to his best friends one last time. Bucky and Sam gave him a salute and Steve was out the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Steve entered the apartment once more looking somber. Sam and Bucky paused their game, “So how’d it go?” Sam asked.

Steve shook his head, “It was rough. She cried. I cried. She hit me, threw things at me. I deserved all of it, but it’s for the best right?”

There was a knock on the door and Steve opened it to only reveal it was you. He hadn’t seen you since the night you two kissed, “H-Hi.”

You softly smiled, “Hey.” you noticed he was all dressed to go out, “Going out?” you gestured to his outfit.

Steve looked down and shook his head, “Uh, no. I actually just came back from Sharon’s.”

You slowly nodded, “Oh.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “He broke up with Sharon!”

You, Steve, and Sam looked at Bucky in surprise. You then looked at Steve with a confused expression, “Really? How come?”

Steve stepped forward and grabbed your hands, “It’s always been you, Y/N.” He then enveloped you in a hug and you hugged him back.

“Oh, Steve!” 

“Aaawww!” Bucky and Sam exclaimed in unison as they watched you two with proud smiles.

You giggled and Steve blushed, “So, uh, you wanna go out? Maybe for a walk?”

You nodded, “Yeah, sure. Lemme just grab my coat.”

Steve stopped you, “It’s okay. I’ll get it.” he kissed your cheek and exited the apartment to walk down the hall to yours.

You squealed, “Guys! I can’t believe this!” you ran around the kitchen island with excitement. You then stopped in front of the open laptop that contained an open document. You saw your name and began to read.

“Y/N! Don’t!” Bucky cried out. You immediately picked up the laptop and ran around the apartment as Sam and Bucky chased you. You read through the list and waves of negative feelings encompassed you.

As soon as the guys got a hold of the laptop, Steve walked in. He noticed your sad expression and the guys holding the laptop, “What just happened?”

You walked up to him, your eyes red and watery, “I’m spoiled? Just a waitress?”

Steve’s heart dropped, “Y/N, let me explain.”

You shook your head, “No. I don’t want to hear it. Why don’t you go back to Sharon since she seems perfect for you!” You pushed passed him and rushed through the door.

Steve hurried after you, “Wait! Y/N, please!” your door slammed in his face. Steve rested his forehead on the cool door, “Sweetheart, I..I love you. Please, let’s just talk about this?” he waited for a noise, anything, “Y/N?” he asked, his voice breaking. In less than five minutes, Steve had you and then lost you. Defeated, he trudged back to his apartment and went straight to his room.

* * *

It’s been two days since the incident. Steve hasn’t come from his room and you haven’t from yours. Wanda and Nat were livid, especially when they found out the list was Sam and Bucky’s idea. 

Steve sat at his desk looking at his phone. He stared at the string of messages he sent you. They were received yet no reply. He then looked at his open laptop. He thought of an idea: if one list ruined everything, then maybe another list can fix it. 

He pulled up a blank document and began to type. At the top of the list read, “List of Things I Love About Y/N”. 

About half an hour later, he was done. He printed the list and walked out of the room with a look of determination on his face. He knocked on your door, “Y/N?” he knocked several times after with no response back. Steve wasn’t going to give up. 

He then made his back to his apartment. He opened his window and climbed the fire escape to your window. Luckily, your apartment was on the same floor and same side as his. As fate would have it, it started to rain. He cursed to himself but it wasn’t going to deter him and his personal mission. He approached your window and saw you curled on your bed. You knocked on the glass causing you to jump. You sat up and frowned.

You walked over to the window, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I wanted to read you your pro list!”

“I’m not interested, Steve.” You closed the curtains, but you could still hear him.

“Fine! I’ll still read them out to you: Number one, I love how you get emotional around cats/dogs. Number two, I love how you bite your lip when you’re nervous or concentrating. Number three, I love how you’re so loyal and devoted to your friends. Number four, how you don’t take anyone’s shit. Number five, how compassionate you are. Number-”

“Hey, Y/N, we-” Nat and Wanda walked in with Sam and bucky behind them. 

“-six, the way you get lost in any book or-”

“Steve?” Bucky asked as he walked towards the closed window. He pushed open the curtains to reveal his best friend sitting on the fire escape drenched in water. He slid the window up and and helped Steve inside. Nat ran to get him a towel.

Bucky, Sam, and Wanda suddenly felt like they were intruding, “Uuuuhhh, we’ll go now.”

You shook your head, “You don’t have to. We’re done here.”

Steve’s shoulder sagged, Y/N, please. I know how you must feel-”

You scoffed and looked up at Steve, “No, you don’t. Imagine the things you hate most about yourself. Now imagine the one person you care so deeply for thinking them too and using them as reasons not to be with you.”

“But I love you despite all of that!”

“If this was the other way around, there would be nothing on that list that would ever make me not want to be with you.”

You stood up to Steve, your chest against his, “Well that the difference between us. I would never make a list.” You turned on your heel and stormed out of your bedroom. Seconds later, the front door slammed shut. 

Steve collapsed onto your bed, “It looks like there was no saving what could have been hi relationship with you.


End file.
